X-ray fluorescence (XRF) analyzers are used for material analysis. Handheld XRF analyzers are useful due to their convenience. XRF analyzers are often used in chemical manufacturing, inspection for hazardous materials such as lead or cadmium, metal manufacturing, and metal sorting.
A goal of improving XRF analyzers is cost reduction. Another goal of improving XRF analyzers is to maintain its functionality and avoid shutdown of an operation due to XRF analyzer failure.
One goal of improving handheld XRF analyzers is weight and size reduction in order to avoid operator fatigue. Avoiding loss, theft, and improper use, especially of a handheld XRF analyzer, are also important. Increasing battery life is another goal for improving handheld XRF analyzers. XRF analyzer durability is another desirable feature.
It can be difficult for a user of an XRF analyzer, especially a handheld XRF analyzer, to place and hold the XRF analyzer in the correct position for analysis while selecting an analysis program. Improved user convenience would be beneficial to XRF analyzer users.
XRF analyzers can be programmed for various uses, such as to analyze for various, different elements or to determine if a material is compatible with certain governmental or manufacturing standards. Fast and convenient updating of available XRF analyzer programs would be beneficial to users.
Some or all of the above description may also be applicable to laser-induced breakdown spectroscopy (LIES) analysis tools, x-ray diffraction (XRD) analysis, and Raman spectroscopy tools.